


Intervention

by klonoafan5



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Something’s gone wrong.





	Intervention

Now Henry was used to visiting good old Joey Drew. Whether the decision to come was entirely his own or Joey’s ultimately depended on the situation. At this certain time, it was the former. After hearing a few words about the so-called “award winning plan that was going to fix everything” from his colleagues, he decided to stop eavesdropping and get some answers.

As the man descended to his office, he noted that the silence both out and in the door was rather...odd to say the least. What was once a rather noisy and lively part of the studio was now a silent, soulless husk of its former self.

With a silent gulp, he slowly extended his fist to knock only to pause halfway once the door creaked open slightly, almost as if the room itself was welcoming him in.

“Joey? Are you in here?”

The door slammed shut behind him, giving him a shock that sent chills down his spine. As if reacting to his presence, the lights in the room coincidentally flickered to life, casting away the darkness surrounding him. 

His eyes soon met with a pentagram made entirely of ink on the floor with candles placed around its circumference ever so carefully.

“What the hel-“

Henry swiftly turned around to see his boss mid entry. With a knife in his hands. 

“O-Oh! Hey there, Henry-“

“Don’t you ‘hey there, Henry!’ me, Joey. What are you planning?”

“Why, something I should’ve done a long time ago. Remember the dream that I had, Henry?”

“Yeah, to make cartoons and bring joy to society. I just don’t see how this,” He gestured to the pentagram behind his back. “will help with that.”

“That’s because you’re blinded by what you perceive to be reality.”

“Me?! Blind? Listen to yourself! This obsession of yours is making you crazy! Are you doing this just because one company didn’t accept your vision? Well, screw them! You can try with another company that could be more accepting of your ideas! And if that don’t work, we could just try again.”

“You don’t have to do this.” Henry pleaded while carefully walking towards him. “Just...put the knife down-“

The man froze in place, his body struck with a sharp and blistering pain. Wordlessly, Henry gazed down at his stomach to see a knife handle dug deep into it. He let out a pained groan once he immediately pulled it right out, sending him stumbling towards the circle.

Drops of blood pattered off his shirt and on to the pentagram. Light radiated from the circle, filling the room with a brilliant glow. When it faded away, all that was left was a pile of stained clothes. 

His mind slowly going numb, Joey fell to his knees, his face pale with pure horror and regret at the horrible act that he had just committed. 

“What have I done?” He painfully croaked, trying to wipe away newborn tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes. Mournful sobs shattered the deafening silence within the walls of his office and continued for hours without end until he couldn’t even cry anymore.

Returning back into silence, Joey stood back up and slowly walked towards the pentagram. 

Then he stopped. 

His body paused once his eyes met with a bump underneath the scattered bundle, its contents ascended and descended in a almost rhythmic fashion.

Not wanting to harm whatever hidden creature lying inside it, Joey carefully unraveled the pile until he could finally see the whole picture.

In front of him was a slumbering toon. But not just any toon. 

Bendy.

Joey reached out, stopping midway when the little imp began to stir before meeting face to face with pie notched eyes.

“Are you okay, old friend?”

The demon blinked, his head tilted slightly with a rather confused look on his face. 

“No go, huh?” Joey murmured sadly to himself before putting his attention back on the subject. “Alright, how about this? Nod for yes, shake for no. You got that?”

Bendy nodded. 

“Good. Okay, let’s start with something easy. Does the name Henry Smith mean anything to you?”

A look of puzzlement once again appeared on his face, his eyebrows furrowing, scratching his head before he suddenly froze.

“What’s wrong? Do you remember something?”

Much to his surprise, the demon ran straight out of the room. 

“Hey! Get back here!”

After a few runs around the studio, Joey stopped to see a door creaked open ever so slightly. Silent, he went in, finding the long lost toon staring absentmindedly at something in his hands.

“C-could I see what you got there please?”

Bendy somberly gave the object to him. It was the first concept art of the character himself tap dancing to a unknown tune with a bright smile on his face. He remembered that fateful day when Henry showed him this picture. Without this, none of this would’ve happened.

“You don’t remember anything, do you?”

The demon frowned sadly, shaking his head. 

Joey looked at the demon sympathetically, kneeling before him and gave him a hug. 

“It’s okay, buddy. You don’t have to remember everything so fast. It’ll come back eventually.”

“I promise.”


End file.
